


Shit Happens

by orphan_account



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Piss Play, Scat, Spitroasting, Threesome, Voyeurism, golden showers, poop play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seven-year old Callum wants to please Viren.King Harrow - his father - wants to be pleased, too.





	Shit Happens

Callum knelt naked.

The wind caught at his brown hair, while goosebumps appeared over pale flesh. He flushed a deep shade of red, as green eyes shot towards the castle, and several lights could still be seen in the latticed windows, enough to tell him someone was still awake. Viren would likely be watching . . . waiting . . . hoping to catch sight of something more intimate, while Callum obediently knelt in the gardens for his master to finally lay claim to his form.

A twitch at his cock showed his desire. The hairless base made the tiny length seem all the longer, while tight and taut balls sat neatly underneath, and – praying to one day mature like Viren and Harrow – Callum slid a hand down his chest toward his member. He lightly dipped a finger into the slit, before tracing a hand alongside the vein under the curve. He swallowed hard. It was difficult to stop his mouth watering, as his heart raced in his chest, and he groaned to glance up towards the palace windows once more. _Viren was watching_.

Callum smirked and used one hand to toy with his nipples, while the other wrapped itself around his small cock and jerked with slow languorous gestures, and he gasped as sparks of pleasure jolted through every nerve in his body. He arched his back. Callum licked at his lips, as his mouth fell open, before sliding the hand from his nipples to his buttocks, and – slapping one hard enough to leave a red handprint – he moaned and writhed where he knelt, before pushing apart his cheeks and teasing the hole with a finger.

He loved the way he could feel the rim stretching wide. The flesh undulating as he held his breath and slowly pushed outward, while he poked lightly at the sticky faeces that made its first appearance into the world, and he groaned as it steadily slid out from inside, as tiny slurping noises were made by the natural and artificial lubrication. He cupped his hand beneath and gasped as the head of the faeces touched warm at his palm.

“Oh, Viren,” moaned Callum. “Viren, I need you!”

There was a weight to the faeces. It was strange to feel how it slowly grew heavier and moulded itself to the shape of his palm, instead of curling like would be natural in a chamber-pot, and – as he clenched his anal walls – it finally separated itself from his rectum, where it dropped with a small thud into his palm. The faeces were warm. The smell was nutty and strong, but not overpowering and far from unpleasant. Callum brought it to his chest and locked eyes with Viren on the balcony, as he pressed the warm faeces to cool flesh.

It marked him . . . _dirty, used, spoiled_. . . Callum giggled and traced brown patterns over his skin, where the brown stood out even in the darkness, and a part of him wanted to be caught, just so that someone would see the brown stains and know his worth. He wanted someone to use him and mark him. He wanted ropes of come to cover his flesh, so that brown entwined with silver, and he wanted to finally be fucked for the first time in his life.

“Viren, please. Viren, fill your filthy whore!”

The faecal matter grew less and less, as it covered his chest and thighs and face, and he struggled to get it over his back and buttocks, until only a small piece was left and it smeared and stuck to his palm, while Callum mourned the loss of the faeces. He was rock-hard. It marked him as a true whore, while his cock twitched at twice its flaccid size, and yet it was still so small and brought so little pleasure when compared to Viren’s lips and Viren’s throat.

“Well, now,” chirped a voice. “Look at my pretty little come-bucket.”

Callum gazed with dilated eyes to the balcony. Viren was gone. He turned his head to see the blue eyes of his middle-aged lover with pupils blown wide, while also naked and revealing a body with a slight paunch from age, and his member – _oh god, his member_ – was erect at roughly six inches and leaking pre-come from its slit. It was nested in a thatch of grey hairs, while something rustled the bushes behind him, and Callum nearly came then and there at the idea of an audience. Viren stalked towards him. He licked at his lips.

The grey of his beard moved as Viren bore a bright smile, and – with a long finger – he signalled to Callum to roll over with a dark chuckle. Callum obeyed. He lay down on his back, while he spread his shit-covered body against the grass, and he writhed and moaned as he stretched out his limbs and parted his legs as wide as they would spread. Viren came and knelt over him, astride with knees on either side, and he stared down at Callum.

They both knew what was to come. Callum lifted his head, exposing a long column of neck, as he desperately sought to watch the brown head of faeces poke its head out of the swollen red hole, and slowly it descended until its tip touched his stomach. He panted for breath while Viren slowly dropped a load onto him, before nearly coming as the grown man wiped his hole on his hand and smeared it over Callum’s lips and cheeks. Viren then stood. He aimed his hard cock down at Callum, struggling to concentrate with furrowed brows.

“Tell me what you are, slut.”

“I’m your come-bucket,” gasped Callum. “I’m your whore. I want you to use me and abuse me . . . I want to feel you deep inside me, until I’m limping like Ezran after a night with Soren! Make me bleed. Make me come. Let me feel it deep inside me, Master!”

“Fuck, you’re so perfect, Callum. I can’t wait to share you.”

“Only you will fuck me, though? Only you!”

Viren nodded and swore: ‘only me’. The golden stream of piss then fled from his cock, with a heady scent like asparagus, before it struck at Callum’s face and ran in rivulets over his cheeks and took some of the faeces with its streams. He opened his mouth and caught the strong taste of urine, until he held open his mouth and let it accumulate until it filled his mouth and trickled over his lips, but the taste was divine. It was slightly bitter and a little sweet, the perfect paradox, and he could only gargle in response.

The urine bubbled as he gargled, while Viren pissed over his chest and legs and marked him with his scent, and soon – with a sigh – Callum swallowed hard and took the liquid into his body, before letting out a low groan and playing with the shit on his stomach. He wanted to run it over his nipples, but he knew the rules: ‘ _it stays put until we’re finished’_. If the shit hit the floor, their game was over and Callum would be whipped as punishment.

“Can you fuck me now?” Callum begged.

“Only if you also suck the cock of King Harrow,” said Viren.

Their guest stepped out from the bushes. Callum gasped in fear, as he saw the familiar figure of his father stepping out in all his glory, and – terrified to move lest the shit fall – he stayed prone on the floor with heart pounding in his chest. Harrow looked handsome. He was naked and every inch of black skin was exposed, while his dreadlocks hung down his shoulders in a regal and attractive manner, and green eyes stared at him with hunger and desire, exactly like the green eyes of Callum who experienced a jolt of sheer arousal.

Harrow came to kneel astride Callum’s head. He angled his cock so that the flared mushroom head teased at Callum’s lips, and Callum – crying out with a high-pitched keen – puckered his lips and suckled at the slit for sustenance. The pre-come streamed out clear and pure, always in small spurts as opposed to Viren’s steady stream, and it tasted a lot more bitter and strong in comparison. Callum wanted more. He licked the slit with his tongue.

A loud moan escaped Harrow. He shoved his cock deep down into Callum’s mouth, while placing his hands on either side of his hips, and – in this upside-down position – the natural curve of his cock followed the curve of Callum’s throat perfectly, allowing him to deep-throat his king and father with slurps and suckles. The sounds echoed out loud, while the lack of a gag-reflex enabled his throat to contract and massage the head of the penis.

Callum barely noticed as Viren got between his legs, but he did notice as the head of a thick cock pressed against his spread and previously prepared rim, and soon the head was pressing inside as Viren murmured words of encouragement . . . _‘push out like you’re taking a shit’, ‘relax and it’ll hurt less’, ‘play with your nipples, boy’_. . . Callum tugged and tweaked his nipples, sending waves of pleasure through his limbs, and every time he cried out the vibrations shot down his father’s cock and caused pre-come to spurt all the more.

“Shit, he really is a slut,” gasped Harrow.

“Remember, I get his hand in marriage,” moaned Viren. “This bitch is mine to breed and bear my young, but – _ah, oh God_ – in return you . . . you get to fuck his throat and I’ll let you marry Claudia. You can have her every night without g-gossip from the royal c-court!”

Viren started to fuck him in earnest. He would pound in and out, as balls slapped against shit-covered buttocks, and he would aim down against his prostate with every downward thrust, while the shit bobbled and bounced on his stomach. Callum moaned, as he saw – beyond the sweat-covered balls of Harrow – a small bump appear against his stomach, as the huge cock filled him from the inside. It was good. It was too good! Tears streamed down his cheeks.

The piss made it hard for Viren to hold him. Callum reached down a hand, which Viren took and squeezed with a low moan, but that was enough for Harrow to reach completion, as he came hard and fast down Callum’s waiting throat. The ropes of come were hot and salty, each one warm and sticky, and Harrow – on the second rope – pulled out to squirt his load all over Callum’s open mouth and lips, before getting the last few loads over his shit-stained body and hair, so that it coated him and covered him. It would soon dry and itch and crack.

Harrow collapsed behind him, panting for breath, while Viren screamed out. The cock inside was pushed balls deep, while blasts of come filled him from the inside and Viren tensed above him with drool dripping from his lips, and – bucking _once, twice, three times_ – he dropped onto top of Callum with huge pants of breath. The shit from earlier was squashed flat against their sweat-covered bodies, while Viren temporarily blacked out.

“I – I need to come, Master,” begged Callum.

He bucked and frotted against Viren above him . . . _it was so good_. . . come leaked form his stretched and abused hole, dripping out with some shit onto the grass, and his inner walls clenched and tightened around the limp cock that softened inside him. The pleasure built and built, as it struck every nerve and his heart pounded in his ears, and his brown hair slicked itself to his forehead, as he clawed and scratched at Viren. _Oh God_. Callum mewled and moaned and gasped, until the pleasure reached its peak. _He came._

Callum arched his back and tensed. The tiny member twitched and shook, as Callum dry-came and choked on his own saliva. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. The pleasure washed over him and flooded his body like a wave of warmth, before – finally collapsing and falling limp like a broken doll – the drool ran down his cheek with semen and shit and urine, while he groaned and slowly let unconsciousness claim him. He was in heaven.

“You’re all mine now,” growled Viren. “You belong to me.”

Callum smiled and fluttered his eyelids.

“I’m all yours, Master,” he swore.


End file.
